Dragon Ball: Rippling effects
by Gerlucia2978
Summary: The powers contained in Universe 7 are exceptionally immense, enough for a sister universe to split from the course of its events with noticeable changes. What happens when an original universe, set in stone gets altered by the awakening of the God of Destruction? Will his Angel Whis investigate the changes, and can the merging realities find an solution to halt its process?
1. Introduction (Quite hefty)

**This is a first story that I've been wanting to write, just my two sense on the issues. Not looking to start a fire war, but shouldn't say since anything is expected. What I can say is Dragon Ball shouldn't be seen as multiple timelines, just as a single timeline with alternate branching paths. Toryiama usually excepts things as just, even GT as its own timeline, which I will answer a few things that come to mind with this story.  
**  
Canocity: Dragon Ball is written out as one big manga timeline with the anime following, adding its own things that fans have accepted and argued over the years many times like the original movie but time and quick research has aided us to figure out what is _official (Toriyama written)_ and Toei filler. I say it as it is because fans have shut down anything Toei based via "Has to be written by Toriyama himself." He has had deep involvement that many oversee, even though he doesn't write the story he oversees the project from Movies and even GT, designing the spaceship and additional sidekick for the Black Star Dragon Ball Sage along with a couple of planet and refered to his GT staff excellent, praising in particular the series animator, "animator Nakatsuru-kun is amazingly skilled, and mastered the peculiarities of my drawings" who developed Bardock- Father of Goku movie and Lord Slug films. The reason I go in depth on this topic is to remind everyone that this is just a fanfiction story, but don't expect too much canocity on my end. My story is going to be my take on the original Saiyan legend, my placement of GT in Super and an alternate- alternate timeline that continues to move with the flow of Super's timeline.

Power Scaling This is going to be quite tricky, having watched GT a few years ago and my Super knowledge has holes in the process. I get where Goku is at now, but I don't rely on Youtubers, some enjoying and holding the anime dearly to use wild calculations. I can't argue against them as they apply real life physics to them, which distorts any story which does happen on their channel. They can heavily downplay story's, "lowballing" and making a topic on that individually, while releasing another video months later taking feats that argued so heavily as to why this character sucks to act like they care and used the destroyed feats they broken to assemble and "highball". Its quite an ingenious act, for additional videos and views but I guess I'm sinking to the hate and wasting your time. What I'm going to do is use Toriyama's old scale of 1 - 15 to evenly place GT villains in comfortable areas.

Goku as a Saiyan God is a 6, Beerus as a 10 and Whis 15. This is heavily outdated, but head canons within the realm of the readers thinking should help us make this old theory work. Now, I want to say this level is to show where the user is on the deity level. Beerus is a special case, he is the Max God. He can eliminate anything in his path, making him another level that is dangerous for Saiyan God Goku, and I'll discuss further later on. GT villain wise, nothing is a major threat for Goku until Baby, and I believe Baby scratches the borderline of God just like Saiyan God. Not saying he is instantly one, but more like Golden Frieza, he achieved it through power. I'd say he is a 1, forcing Super Saiyan 4, Primal Saiyan to be 1.5. Baby tried heavily to kill him, resorting to a Super Saiyan Great Ape that put him close, but not enough. The reason they are even on the list at all is the fact Gohan in GT kept training and would have his mystic form ontop of his Super Saiyan form, making him a deadly adversary for Pan but immediate scrub for Goku. GT Goku is very hard to calculate, especially in his kid form but I think his status only affects him stamina wise, Super Saiyan 3 being harder to sustain but no longer an issue when he got his tail.

My only basis for this story is a dedicated power level chart from a VS Wiki that does add numbers- ( wiki/User_blog:Pikachu942/My_Dragonball_Power_Level_Chart#Resurrection_F) If you want to explore, but here it says Goku after training on Supreme Kai's world to head out to fight Baby was at 31 Billion Base, Super Saiyan 3 being 12.4 Trillion while Baby in his max stated was 60 Trillion to beat Majuub who came close at a 50 Trillion fight. Goku at the end of Dragon Ball Z with Super Saiyan 3 was 28 Billion, making things about right. This is the beginning of the God Status, so I'll show where they settle and compare with Battle of Gods now. Goku charged Beerus at his same 28 Billon, but with Zenkai and added years he was rounded off to 30 Billion. Beerus didn't needed to try, keeping his Ki at an even 50 Billion to not kill Goku. Goten and Trunks are both 1 Billion in the movie, Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 is 7 Billion, Gohan going Mystic is 650 Billion, Gotenks arrival is 2 Billion but going Super Saiyan 3 pushes them to 928 Billion, never breaking Beerus stride. Goku finally going Saiyan God pushed him to 500 Trillion, breaking the surface of a God to feel its level. Beerus toys with him, being at his 1% which is an even 10 Trillion. Beerus being a True God has better reflexs and can counter much of what Goku through at him, so when Goku joked with him about holding back is where the real significance occures. Beerus still paces himself, but began to go more violent with Goku, Beerus power resting at 600 Trillion since he feels where Goku is at in the level of a God and doesn't want to straight up kill him.

Once Goku absorbs Beerus attack, he infuses the God Ki with his own form. Being in his base with his Ki in control places him at 750 Trillion, and using his Super Saiyan Form, he once head toe to toe with Beerus at a new level of 37.5 Quadrillion. Beerus had to try to keep up with this raged Saiyan, being at 50 Quadrillion for Goku to finally to realize he stands no chance against his immense power. Hope you are still following, I try not to include too many Zero's to throw people off. Goku and Vegeta with Whis training are at a close 150 Billion and 160 Billion respectively, Vegeta having the longer training to be ahead. 4 Months of training on Frieza's end makes him 10 Billion, and his final form 100 Billion, which is why Goku had the better edge and more time pacing himself. Once Frieza is Golden, he is 100 Quintillion. Super Saiyan God Goku or Blue (Calling Red Saiyan God and Blue Super Saiyan God to keep things simple, could be ocd thing.) is 75 Quintillion and Vegeta's 80 Quintillion. Frieza running out is reduced to 50 Quintillion and this is where I stop until the story happens or not. Power levels are bullshit, but they do exists for any given moment. Its just hard calculating them, good thing the world has time to offer and Dragon Ball endless fans to do so. Now GT's Baby almost feels insignificant if it weren't for the fact that I cut off GT for a reason. Now we can use the endgame of GT to compare to Super and where original max limit of Blue before Goku Black carried it into another realm of intensity. Another day to compare I suppose.

Once Goku evolves into the Primal Saiyan, he was at 124 Trillion, Baby resorting to Golden Great Ape which was 120 Trillion. The Super 17 arc and first 4 Dragons are good to polish out the characters to their max (Odd way of saying increasing steadily.) Goku's Primal Saiyan form was at 160 Trillion, Nouva Shenron coming close at 155 Trillon and Eis with 145 Trillion. The Shadow Dragons to me are true Deities, like Earth Gods but its just that Beerus position is to wipe out anything and everything that is a threat to creation, including already occupied areas. Its just that we don't choose our destructors, but Beerus is a powerful one when compared amongst Gods of Destructions (From what I heard, too vague to speculate.) Syn Shenron was 170 Trillion, having an advantage against Goku who was blinded previously by Eis. Goku had to go Full Powered Super Saiyan 4 to force Syn back, going at 190 Trillion and Vegeta coming to the scene with 200 Trillion around his back. Omega soon formed and using the 7 Shadow Dragon Balls, he used the 7 Dragons powers to applify each individual attack for more damage, hence Nuova's fire doing nothing to Goku but does extreme damage from Omega. Omega is 475 Trillion, forcing Goku to fuse with Vegeta to form Gogeta Primal Saiyan. Gogeta was an immense 15.6 Quadrillion, a set of zeros behind Quintillion but nonetheless impressive. His 100X Big Bang Kamehameha was set to 1.56 Quintillion, heavily wounding Omega but not enough to kill. The Universal Spirit bomb was set to 1 Quadrillion, and was the last but useful dud to end it all. It goes on, but I think I'll leave it up to you guys.

Plot:Plot is going to be headcanon driven, so hopefully you can tag along. In the end of GT, Goku flies off with Shenron after absorbing the Dragon Ball and its left up to the audience to decide what happens to Goku. Some say he became one with the Dragon Balls to explore the Multiverse to fight worthy fighters, some say his story ends and he sacrifices himself to keep the Earth safe from threats. Rare ones say omnipresence, but I want to say he fused with the cleansed Dragon Balls. The positivity and negativity were brought to a calm by the Saiyans last but light piercing struggled and ended the Universe Corroding essence that was Omega Shenron, so the potential of Omega was infused to Goku to handle. Shenron senses the timelines fixing itself as the negativity of the Dragon Balls is what caused the parallel world to snap and branch off. Maybe he brings the GT Goku to the fixing point of the Universe (Battle of Gods occuring and Super's timeline.) for any assistence and could discuss things with Whis as he is tethered with Goku on GT's condition. Potential blends and battles to occure from these power hungry realms, the loss of GT Goku forcing Vegeta to near ends and a struggle for new heights. Will keep it close to the Dragon Ball story as best I can, will add other storys that might take different approaches, who knows. This is just a first, but don't expect it to be my main Dragon Ball story to branch other stories like others, some will tie in and others will not.

 _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are works owned by Toriyama and Toei Animation. I never said I was, but this is mostly an idea I've been having and wanting to write down with many other stories than don't nessecarily mean Dragon Ball. I'm all over the place, but leaving this one here for your entertainment and testing of waters. See yaa till another day._


	2. Start to the Universal Journey

**Hello, had some leftover enthusiasm in the tank and managed to officially start the story with this chapter. Had some last minute thinking, hope it isn't too jumbled for you to understand. If there were anything that need clearing up, I'll try to say now. It's hard to say, what with GT still being Dragon Ball but I view GT as its own universe, one where Beerus never woke up. When Beerus did awaken, we have different takes like his arrival at Capsule Corp or Bulma's Yacht could be seen as alternate Universes, especially in the cases where the anime meets up with either Movie or Manga meets up with anime. Anyway, Dragon Ball isn't owned by me, I never stated to be Toriyama himself but these are ideas that bounce around a few peoples heads so enjoy.**

The inky black cosmos seemed to stretch for infinite, never ending with a whole range of planets Goku has passed by wearing a content grin as he sat ontop of the head of Shenron. It has been several weeks since his departure from Earth, after using everything in Earth's arsenal, from the Limit Breaking Primal Sayian to Fusion, nothing seem to keep the merged deity known as Omega Shenron down. Nothing they hadn't tried worked, and in the process Omega landed a critical hit on Goku, halting his breath and life just like that.

If it wasn't for the bountiful universe and Shenron… The elimination of the Shadow Dragons was not Goku's effort, but the collective decision of the entire Universe as far as he knew. It brought smiles to his lips each time he thought of it, how everything worked together to eliminate a potentially universal threat. This fight wasn't like the enjoyable ones where he can let loose, these were the type of fights where innocent people are dragged into. From Frieza to Cell, Majin Buu and Majin Vegeta.. Those fights were the most intense, yet people had to pay for those battles. He never really thought about the consequences as Shenron spoke, the memory still vivid and replaying in his head.

Omega Shenron stood above all of them. The raging battle wore out everyone and at this point it seemed to be all of the Z- Fighters against this Draconic Demon. Goku was clutching his chest, breathing heavy as he watched Omega hold up another crimson red sphere of negative energy, letting it grow and spark, oozing with hatred which could be felt miles if not planets away. The once blue hopeful sky turned to an foreboding olive green haze, spreading across the Globe as his tyranical laughter rang out across the air.

"Earlier you two had quite the advantage over me, what with your petty fusion standing in the way of Omega Shenron! Now look at you, both of your powers and energy are drained, with no hope of stopping me. Your people.. Your culture.. Your planet, everything you worked for, you can kiss it goodbye!" His laugh echoed out as Goku and Vegeta stared ahead at that catalyst of death and corrosion. Vegeta gave a harsh growl, planting his feet hard with his hands locked into a Final Flash position, the golden sphere of energy shining brightly in his palm. Goku rushed over, feeling the intensity of the sphere to push Vegeta back, only to be oddly caught still in his own tracks. Hearing the bickering and his degrading comments, this all began to become a cycle for Goku as it became more and more clear.

Each time a new evil arrives on Earth, it seems the people suffer more at the hands of the evil's might, with Goku coming by either early or late to battle with the Evil. He knew the Dragon Balls could fix any damage that happens and can bring back his friends whose lives are cut too early, but this was a whole realm of absurdity. Even if all of this is resolved, using the Dragon Balls will only replay the whole scenario. The misuse of such mystical items, to Goku they always seemed like a valuable stone or rock. He seen and knows of the value but never needed anything personally, until now.

"Vegeta, we can't let that hit the planet, we need to use everything we have!" Goku shouted, a new wave of responsibility seemed to have been planted onto his shoulders while standing to the side of Vegeta, his hands cupped and at his hips as those familiar words grazed his lips. "Kaa.. Mee.. Haaaaa… Meeeee…" The blue sphere of energy began to spin, increasing as a dense glow began to surround Goku. Vegeta charged the golden ki sphere, deep thick strands of plasma scraping the ground and near Omega as the sphere he held began to block out the sky. "This is the end of your pitiful race. Now DIE!" He yelled out, throwing his open palm at both of the Saiyans. "We won't go down so simply you prickly bastard.." Vegeta mumbled out, raising his hand with the intense dense ball of golden energy sparkling with his raging flare. "Final FLAAAAASH!" Vegeta hollered out, a spectacle of gold raced ahead just as Goku shot his palms out with him. "HAAAAAAA!"

Both of the Saiyans beams raced to the intense ball of crimson death, smashing intensely to halt its path by a few seconds. Both Saiyans could feel the pressure the simple ball had, it ate and demolished whatever it could. The Gold and Blue beams struggled harshly, bits and pieces of their color splashing away to nothing as the Negative Karma Ball began to roll into their last effort. Omega's laughter echoed out as he noticed some push back from the Saiyans. Taking great pleasure in their struggle, he soon felt as if it needed to quicken in the pace, as the Saiyans weak as they are, make quick and devastating rebounds.

"P-please.. Anyone! L-lend us.. Lend us any energy!" Goku began to shout out, the ground beneath began to shake violently, deep cracks carving into the ground as pieces seem to vanish, disappearing into the increasing gorge around Goku and Vegeta. Each of their muscles and tendons burned, to the point of tearing and ripping. The point of where their energy flowed out of their palms began to flicker as Vegeta fell to his knee, gasping through his breaths. Goku began to weakly shake, the Dragon Balls couldn't return the damage which has already been done. The surrounding cities leveled.. The change in the environment and air, it began to reek of defeat and agony before a gentle warm sensation began to wash over him.

Vegeta glanced up with a tiny sound of shock, feeling what Kakarot was just feeling as they looked to each other dumbfoundedly. Goku looked behind himself, Vegeta following to see what remained of Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Pan. They were huddled together, their hands together as they poured what little energy they could have gathered into Goku and Vegeta. Feeling new waves of energy flow through his arms gave the Saiyans hope, staring back to the descending sphere of negative energy with new resolves. Both Goku and Vegeta began to let their energy flare, charging as their beams began to thin out.

"C'mon everyone, they are in real trouble and need everything we can give!" Pan shouted at Trunks, Goten, Gohan and anyone close by. Goku gave a light hearted chuckle, letting his beam die down as he pulled his arms to his sides tightly, giving a shrill scream as his aura ignited into a raging flame. His hair began to spike, quick shades of gold flashing through the thick strands to black to unleash energy reserves he held back. His golden aura began to reach over to Gohan, Pan and Trunks, forming a ring around both himself and Vegeta. Oddly, a new sensation came from this field of energy as the Super Saiyan aura began to die down, slowly replaced by a cloudy blue mist that ran through everyone. Vegeta was too preoccupied, himself alone against the unbearable sphere of hate. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, no matter where he was, that ordered followed. First Frieza, then Cell and now these abominations. He was always left in the dust, and the only time he surpassed Kakarot was the beginning. Now that was just a faded tale.. A story that only he will know if this planet survives the onslaught. No, he couldn't let another damn bastard take what is his! He is a proud Saiyan Earthling now, and this planet was his Kingdom, his everything. Bulma, Bra and Trunks.. He couldn't let their existence be torn away by some Dragon who seems himself as a God!

From a far distance, The Earth trembled and quivered with uncertainty. The Negative Karma Ball could be seen a good distance away, like a fourth the size of Earth, clinging to her surface like a parasite. This was no assimilation, this was the fate of the surrounding Galaxies. If Omega Shenron is free to live, his energy will forever follow him, corroding everything to be gone with time. Planets.. Moons.. Life and everything will be suffocating in Omega's evil essence. "Why won't you bugs just lay down and die!?" Omega shouted out, pulling his arms to the side and locked. The seven Dragon Balls lit up, becoming more darker as electrical crimson bolts of energy began to strike the orb of death. Soon it began to increase in size, becoming a larger portion of the Earth, gently nuzzling the surface while repeating shockwaves violently lashed out across the surface. Tides began to rise, smash and crash wildly, storms began to form with immense lighting bolts incinerating cities. Winds and hurricanes began to tear apart nearby Jetstreams, soon the high pressure winds began to careen into the planets surface, tearing apart trees, rocks, mountains and buildings into the air and violently thrash them across the horizon. Pan felt the intense gales of wind carve out ominous clouds, Trunks, Gohan and everyone were kept safe by being within the destroyed, half submerged buildings.

"I-if this keeps up, there will be nothing to save!" Gohan shouted, trying to keep his footing stable as the whole scene took a new shade of bright red and whiteness from the oncoming Karma Ball. Vegeta was completely tuned out, the new waves of energy fueled him to keep up his attack, before he soon let out an ear piercing scream that seemed to shake the ground. The blue mist that surrounded everyone began to gather towards Vegeta, mystical blue mist running up his leg to cover his body, soon enveloping him in the shadow piercing glow. Everyone watched in amazement, Trunks trying to find words but only registering the moment as a pinnacle of hope. Soon, everyone lost track of his Ki as a silent pressure soon followed Vegeta, the blue mist crumbling and dissipating, shedding off his body to reveal a leaner Vegeta with bright red hair, standing on end. Goku finally finished charging as he wore a intense golden aura, staring at Vegeta in awe while his breathing began to gently subsided. "Wow Vegeta.. I can't even feel your energy anymore.." Goku replied in a daze, wondering what just happen to result in this new pressure radiating off of Vegeta before snapping back to reality, pondering if this form could be of use against their adversary while glancing up to Omega. A battle plan formed out in Goku's head, Vegeta taking notice as every second began to me something vital. Both Saiyans intune, Goku raised his arms to bring them down harshly to his sides, a violent torrent of energy bursting from his torso, expanding in size and his limbs soon teared and stretch to match the rate of growth, undergoing the Primal Saiyan transformation.

Meanwhile back in time, the ongoing universal battle sent ripples of effects. One that managed to reach the Destroyer of Universe 7 in his deep night slumbers as a foggy dream. The cat-like being rubbed his back into his bed with a tiny growl, the first set of battles seemed off and confusing to him. After realizing the legend of the Saiyan God and dueling him in battle, he couldn't have get it off his mind that lone Saiyans, using rivalry could match the Power of the Gods. He has taken immense satisfaction in the fact that powerful warriors exist from his universe, but now Whis may be looking out for any potential takers for his job. The thought irked him, if he could erase the Saiyans without consequence, he would but he would gain nothing from it other than a waste of bad potential. Goku was too damn cheery and naive, he would put universes at risk looking for battles than doing the position of Universal Eraser. Vegeta seemed more likely, but he wasn't in it for the job, he followed Goku so the naive warrior couldn't keep surpassing him, which seemed trivial to the God. Beerus never had an equal from his universe, isolated from most of the Gods, he began to think if there were any issues from such prolonged time from anything social but forgot it as soon as it popped to mind when another vivid thought entered his dreams.

He saw Planet Sadal, the original home of the Saiyans quake and ripple. He felt the familiar presence, hovering closely to the planet to get a feel of the chaos below. Once he got near, he saw a battle torn planet, multiple bodies littered as a few handful of Saiyans were on the run, blasting the horde of heavier built Saiyans who wore rags when compared to the smaller uniformed Saiyans. He heard of Champa mentioning Saiyans once in his realm that were passive, could these have been them? This seemed to be the Great Saiyan war that resulted in the loss of the Saiyan planet and the start of the invasion of Planet Tuffle as a giant roar caught his attention. He saw the overused form of the Great Ape stomping heavily near a rustic red castle, the presence of the Saiyan God could be seen cloaked in a fiery red aura, slamming both his feet into the Great Apes joints, hoping to end the fight quickly. The Ape roared with intense pain, his arm going slump as he backhanded the Saiyan God halfway through a mountain ridge. Blood and spit flew out of the unknown Saiyans mouth from the impact, sputtering as the Great Ape, seemingly doned in royal clothes began to let out a vicious roar. Several other Great Apes could be seen in the far distance, watching the larger Ape as if he were royalty, which he soon proved with a Golden mist surrounding his ankles, gently clawing up his legs, torso and back. The Evil King of Saiyans began to clench his fists tightly, letting the rage of the Super Saiyan flood his primal primate mind, locking into place with a sudden change of its fur. He thrashed his arms about, soon beating his chest with an echoing roar, looking for challenge.

Beerus watched with intense interest, wanting to see how this battle went. Even though it was a dream, he took this scene seriously once it dealt with something he experienced such as the Saiyan God. The Saiyan God wiggled his arms free, falling down to a jutting cliff to catch his breath. He clenched his fists tightly, looking up to the Saiyan King with a new look of intensity. Immediately, the mountain crumbled as the Saiyan God took off, his arm locked to throw a quick deadly punch into the Apes gut. A intense shockwave rang out with the sudden connection, the Great Ape roaring in pain as he stumbled back into a ravine, the Saiyan God carrying the punch to throw the beast several hundred of meters away. He began to charge his energy, using what bit of energy to pour into his hands. He aimed them at the beast, pulling his palms back in a Galick Gun manner, the only difference being his palms touched while Vegeta's overlapped. Beerus kept high to the air, soon watching the Great Ape rise back up. He always was a fan of nature, not for the scenary. As a God of Destruction, he has all the sights to see and erase. No, he was captivated by the idea of nature and creation, does nature and her creations have a limit? He watched this hulking Super Saiyan Great Ape shrug off the attack of a God with minor damage due to its sheer size. If God Ki was applied to such a primitive form, surely it would hold immense destructive pressure.

The Saiyan King let loose an intense beam of energy from his mouth, aimed and charged for the Saiyan God who let loose his own retort. The beams of energy clashed harshly, Blue mixing violently with Gold, clashes that shook the ground and heated up the air. The Saiyan God was in a bad position, several Great Apes seem to run to their King's efforts. To liberate his friends and family, he needed to give it everything he had while his loved ones escaped off planet. This battle began to take tolls on Planet Sadal, the once red atmosphere was bleak and grey with ash, cracks and rips stretched across the planet from various battles, he knew this one was the final one where a victor emerges. He finally used every bit of reserved he had, following his beam of energy which overpowered the Great Ape King, pushing him deeper and deeper into the ground before using the beam of energy to pierce through the monkey's chest. The King let out a final holler, pained groans escaping his lips as the red of his eyes faded. The Saiyan God gave out a last cry of breath, falling to his knees as the red of his hair began to fade, soon dissipating into ribbons of energy that faded from existence. This long hard battle was won.. The Saiyans are finally free to live as they see,and not under a tyrant, self centered King. The Saiyan fell to his knees, his head back and staring up to find several Great Apes around the edges of the crater, charging their own beams of energy from their mouth while the faded God closed his eyes, slipping back into the gentle hold of unconsciousness before the heat ever reached him.

"BOOOM!" rang out one of Beerus hourglass bombs, waking him from his slumber. Growling at the abruption of the dream, he slammed his head back under a pillow before Whis came through. "My Lord, while I went to check the lives of Earth, Son Goku was interested to come by to train if that doesn't trouble you my lord." Whis said casually to be only shooed off by an inattentive Beerus. "Whatever Whis.. whenever they handle 'yaaawn' h-handle uh.. Godly Ki.. I'll know.." replied Beerus. While he wasn't caring, Whis knew he was right as them being divine beings can sense Godly Ki wherever it is at in the respective universe. But it slightly irked Whis how Beerus could fall back to sleep rather quickly, so he decided to keep the news to himself and return to the Saiyans who are wandering around Beerus planet, looking to train.

 **The story kind of becomes spares near the end, will focus more on Super ends. The timeline as of now is when Vegeta goes to Whis to train, around when Goku soon follows suit. Am deciding on which should fight Golden Frieza, was thinking of GT Goku passing by, but time will find an answer. Thanks for reading my story, have any thoughts? Share your opinion or do whatever with it, theoretically I can grab my laptop and use it as a weapon but we have all evolved to know that tools are pools to clue- *short ciruits***


End file.
